


You Could Still Be What You Want To...

by humancorn



Series: OT4: Mischief & Murder [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood, EYYYYYYYY FINALLY IT'S MY FIRST MISCHIEF AND MURDER FIC, HakuKaiHeiShin, Heiji is Den Mom, Hurt/Comfort, I am trying to get the dynamic down I swear, I think Kudo is a bit OOC, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Makeshift Medical Work, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Saguru is Awkward Dad, Stitches, i've been wanting to write for them for soooooo long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Kuroba Kaito has no regard for his own life when it comes to stopping his boyfriends from getting injured."You could still be what you want to, what you said you were, when I first met you."





	1. It's Just Medicine

Shinichi burst through the door of the apartment, the rusted hinges creaking loudly, and made a rushed mental note to replace them soon so he wouldn’t break the door off the hinges next time. _Gods_ , he thought, **_next time_**. The thought stopped his breath – which was accompanied by a sharp intake when he finally got to the bedroom. Metal mixed with the scent of peroxide and – his eyes focused on the bed in the far corner, a trail of shoddily wiped away blood leading from the windowsill to the man resting on the once off-white sheets. He crossed the room in an instant that seemed to take forever and once he caught sight of the natural rise-and-fall of the man’s chest, Shinichi let out a sigh of relief. Another crisis averted, this time.

It was then that he noticed the slightly labored breathing beside him, suddenly remembering that Heiji had indeed been with him when he had received the call from Saguru – _Code **Black.**_ That meant serious; that meant blood; that meant…death. But he was fine, oh gods, he was alright, right? He was still there, he was still breathing, and Saguru had him hooked up to a blood bag, so he was fine. Shinichi reached out to take one of Kaito’s hands in his, feeling for the pulse. A little fast, but strong.

“He’s stable right now. I managed to get him stitched up and resting. He lost a lot of blood…” Saguru plopped himself down in one of the chairs next to the bed, “The…creep was after me. And Kaito found me just in time; I’d only been stabbed once. He just stepped in front of me and took it, with a smile,” A small crooked smile followed by a slow drag of his hand down his face, “I’m going to kill him when he wakes up.”

“Someone was after you?” Heiji had moved over sit in a chair next to Saguru, a comforting hand placed over the other man’s thigh.

“Yes.”

“Why you?” Shinichi turned, now focused entirely on Saguru. The blonde smiled, cocky, and most definitely fake.

“Not sure. The assailant sounded French, though, so that helps a bit.”

“That helps literally nothing, you know _at least 50_ Frenchmen.” Heiji sighed and leaned back in his chair, “And I don’t suppose we can take the Reckless Idiot to the hospital, can we?”

A wet cough followed that remark, “Who are you callin’ a reckless idiot, you Reckless Idiot?” Kaito shifted a little and blinked open his eyes, “I’m fine, you all can go home and I’ll clean up in the morning.” He shifted more, trying to sit up straighter only to fall right back into leaning against the wall.

“You can’t even sit up, Kaito.” Shinichi said, settling next to him on the bed to look over his dressing and see the full extent of his wounds.

“I’m just tired.” Kaito shooed Shinichi’s hands away, shaking his head back and forth.

“Probably from all the fucking blood you lost, dimwit. Don’t you ever _dare_ do that again.” Saguru glared at his boyfriends and caught Heiji’s hand in his own, squeezing.

“What? Save your goddamn life? I’m not supposed to save my own freakin’ boyfriend from being stabbed by a creepy guy in a mask?” Kaito huffed as Shinichi slowly curled around him, resting his head on the former’s shoulder.

“ ** _I_** had a stab-vest on!”

“You were **_bleeding_** ; how the fuck was I supposed to know that?”

“Hey! Okay, shhh, calm. We don’t need to argue, what’s done is done. We just have to deal with the repercussions. Saguru, do you need to go to the hospital? Where were you stabbed?” Heiji butted in, rubbing his brow with his free hand. If someone had told him when this relationship began that he would be the designated Mom of the group, he would have told them to go shove it, that was crazy talk.

“No, I’m fine. And Kaito will be fine, so long as he gets enough bed rest.”

“When is your next heist?” Shinichi curled his fingers into Kaito’s, thumb rubbing circles into the muscle between his partner’s thumb and pointer finger.

“A month from now, haven’t even sent out the note yet though. Shouldn’t take _that_ long to heal me up, right, ‘ _Guru_?” Puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip and Saguru glared back at him. 

“As long as you stay put and don’t overexert yourself, you should be okay to come back to school in a week and a half. One of us will have to be with you at all times, though, just to be sure those stitches don’t rip out.” Saguru replied, and Shinichi’s eyes widened as he backed away from Kaito to lift up his shirt and examine the stitch-work.

“Gods, Saguru, you had me scared for a second there. I thought you had stitched him up horribly or something.” Shinichi sighed, leaning back against Kaito.

“Well, I’m not a doctor by any means, Shinichi. You have a right to assume that a high school student with no medical experience would botch stitches.” Hakuba rolled his eyes and Heiji squeezed his hand and gave him a little glare.

“Stop.” Heiji warned, “I thought we agreed to not have this argument anymore.”

“I’m just saying that we shouldn’t have to know how to do complex medical procedures. We should try to get him in to see an actual medical professional. One of these times something is going to go wrong…”

“I know, Saguru.”

“You know, you guys don’t have to help me. I do just fine on my own.” Kaito interjected.

A simultaneous, fiery, “Shut up,” resounded from the other three boys, and Saguru sighed, “It would be suspicious if we were to disappear from school in close proximity to each other, regardless of our statuses as high-risk detectives. Jii- _san_ can look after you during the day, correct?”

Kaito nodded, begrudgingly, “I’ll text him tonight to see if he can stop by tomorrow.”

“Alright. It’s technically Saguru’s turn to stay with Kaito, but since he’s injured I say either Shinichi or I should stay, while Saguru goes home to get some rest.” Heiji stood and motioned for Shinichi to get off the bed. He seemed to ponder this for a moment, weighing the options before sparking to a conclusion, “I’ll stay. My father isn’t expecting me back until the day after tomorrow, anyway.” Following up after getting some confused looks from Shinichi and Saguru, “He thinks I’m staying at Kudo’s tomorrow.” Heiji blushed, but he’s not sure why he’s embarrassed, he and Kudo had been an item for more than a year now.

“We could all just sleep here,” Shinichi suggested, and it was true. They could. There was another room, outfitted with a bed, and running water. They could just stay here.

“Baaya _-san_ will be worried if I don’t return tonight.”

Heiji let out a short sigh, and smiled, “Of course.”

“I’ll stay with Saguru tonight, then. I don’t think he should be alone, either.” Shinichi followed, moving to stand next to Saguru. He helped the blonde onto his feet, and steadied him when he stumbled a bit.

“Sounds good.” Heiji pulled Shinichi and Saguru into a big, awkward group hug and gave them each a peck on the cheek, “Be careful going home. We don’t want whoever was going after Saguru to have a second go at him. Do you have your gun, Kudo?”

“Of course.” Shinichi’s hand reflexively patted the holster that was half-concealed under his sweatshirt.

“Make sure Heiji changes your dressings before you go to bed.” Saguru added, as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss into Kaito’s hair. Shinichi followed, resting Kaito’s hand in his for a few moments before kissing him on the forehead.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. Geez, Kudo, you take this stuff way too seriously. Lighten up, will ya?” He grinned, and Shinichi smiled sadly back down at him, before Saguru ushered both of them out of the small apartment. As Heiji shut the door behind him, Kaito let out a long sigh.

“Frustrated, are we?” He eyed Kaito suspiciously, “What’s going on?” The covers rustled as the shorter man sat up, and Heiji moved to help him up. Fingers entwined in fingers, and Kaito looked at him solemnly.

“It’s too dangerous for you guys to come to my heists.” He paused, and Hattori could practically hear him stave off a fit of coughing, “Especially Saguru.”

“Can you explain?”

“Hopefully this will be over before I have to.”

“Kuroba—”

“Heiji, I don’t want any of you to get hurt.”

“We won’t if you tell us what’s happening.”

“Just trust me, okay? I’ll handle this. Putting you, or Shinichi, or ‘Guru in danger is the last thing I want to do. You didn’t sign up for this; Shinichi didn’t sign up for this; Saguru, well. Saguru might have signed up for this. But that doesn’t mean he should get hurt or, Gods forbid, die because he wanted to help me with my stupid magic tricks. Heiji, please, just trust me. I promise I’ll tell you if it gets to be more than I can handle.” Kaito put on his best toothy grin, and Heiji could feel his heart melt a little.

“You better, jerk. I don’t want you getting hurt, Shinichi would be inconsolable.” Heiji smiled and started to get ready for bed.    


	2. what you said you were when i first met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HakuKai focus <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhh plot and conflict aren't my strong points

_“I’m a magician,” A boy of no more than 16, smile wide and full of teeth with a wavy tuft of brunet hair. Saguru cracked a small smile back, and replied grandiosely that he, in fact, was a detective. The boy, later catalogued as one Kuroba Kaito, had been less than amused with his showmanship, and proceeded to pull off a trick that involved 10 white doves and a lot of glitter bombs._

If one were to ask Saguru, and if Saguru was, for once, inclined to answer truthfully, he would say that this whole _thing,_ really began that day. The day that Kaito had glitter-bombed the shit out of his backpack and desk, mostly because he couldn’t really pinpoint exactly _when_ he’d fallen in so deep, too deep to ever climb out of the stage-lights. It was odd for him; he didn’t like to admit to not knowing, and absolutely admonished the idea of anyone knowing he’d basically fallen for Kuroba the first minute he’d seen him. Though, he supposed that happened to a lot of people, Kaito was a magnetic presence, easy to get caught up in a rotating pull around him. He shouldn’t be _that_ ashamed. He was stiflingly beautiful, like a glittering stone in a crystal lake, or a dove flying against the sun. Like one of the seven wonders of the world. The fact that Hakuba Saguru, flirt extraordinaire, had fallen for one singular person, at the time, was probably the thing that killed him the most.   

When he confirmed that Kaito was the eponymous Kaitou Kid, well, he’d laughed. The silver-white cape draped over the back of his desk-chair, and a thief sitting rigid on his windowsill. Saguru had stilled for a brief moment, met eyes with the man in his window, and continued on with getting ready for bed. No greetings, no words, no warnings. Kid’s hands were on him in an instant, helping carefully remove his button-down, as to avoid the injury he’d incurred at the heist. When Saguru comfortably had his pajama shirt on, he flopped down on the bed, and looked up at the thief. Smiled, like the ornery ass he was, and pulled him down with him, and they laid there, barely touching, before Saguru turned onto his good side and wrapped an arm around the other man. At the time, he’d supposed, that even if Kid wasn’t Kuroba, it would be nice to curl into someone for the night. He could chalk it up to pain meds in the morning. The body next to his curled around him, careful to avoid the bandages on Saguru’s open left side.

In the morning, Saguru found himself warm, covered in a thick silk. White silk. The cape. There had been a note on his desk, “Bring it to me this afternoon, Tantei _-san._ ” A significant clue, a glaring hint. There was no heist today. Kaito was not in homeroom that morning, nor in second period, or third. He showed up late into the allotted changing time for their fourth period gym class, stepping out of the shadows just as Saguru had finished tying his shoes.

_Just couldn’t bare to stay until I woke up, could you?_ Saguru moved toward him, stepping them back until Kaito was pressed to the wall. The thief reached up, cupped Saguru’s face with one hand, rubbing his thumb over the detective’s cheek.

_Would ruin the illusion, sweetheart._ Kaito’s hands were around his neck, his lips were softer than Saguru had imagined, and it was all he could do to kiss back and brace himself against the wall before his knees truly and honestly gave out from under him. They broke apart, and Saguru laid his forehead against Kaito’s, hands hesitantly placed on the smaller boy’s hips. Gods, this had to be a dream. Everything about him was magical, from the tip of his tongue to the point of his toes. Saguru fell harder, blissful down the rabbit hole. He landed in the stage lights, posed for the audience, and played his part. Kaito smiled beside him, as they joined hands and bowed. The lights too blinding, too ethereal to realize that this tour was far from finished with either of them.

And as that was then, and the reality of fading puppy-love was long past them, this was very much now. He was very much present. He could very clearly see the pink-tinted gauze wrapped around his lover’s torso. And now, sitting next to the same beautiful boy who’d so excitedly told him he was a magician, watching as he sipped some broth out of a mug they’d bought together, simply because he was too goddamn injured to take any solid food, it hurt. Saguru took a rather large swig from his coffee cup, and cracked open the morning newspaper.

“You made the paper.” Saguru started, glancing over the side of the newspaper at Kaito, “Looks like one of the paparazzi got a shot of you bleeding in your suit.”

“Are you in it?” Kaito asked, offhand.

“There’s a picture of me at the press release.” He closed the paper, set it on the bedside table for later, “But that’s it.”

“I wish they would’ve gotten one of you in the dummy suit. That would be going in the photo album.” Kaito smiled up at him, and handed off his empty mug. Saguru took it and stood to put it in the sink. With the mug rinsed, and his own cup of coffee set down next to the still half-full pot, he settled into bed next to Kaito. Fingers intertwined with his as he settled his head on his pillow.

“It’s way too early for you to go back to bed. You’ll get a headache, ‘Guru.” Kaito chuckled, and squeezed his fingers. Saguru paused, looked into Kuroba’s eyes, and they were so unbelievably lavender.

“What do you think you’ll do after you find Pandora?” He whispered, the weight heavy in his chest already. Kaito seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then smiled, bright as the day he met him.

“I’ll probably, I don’t know, just be a magician? Or maybe go to college.”

“You’re not going to go to college until _after_ you find Pandora?”

“All-nighters for both heists and homework? Doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

“Kaito,” Saguru closed his eyes and breathed for a moment, and when he opened his eyes Kaito was smiling at him like he was a damn fool.

“I know what you’re going to say, sweets. ‘Why are you still doing this? It’s almost gotten you killed like 17 thousand times. You need to think about yourself, about your future, about us. We all want you to do what’s best for you, Kaito.’ Blah, blah, blah. I know. I know what you want me to do; I know what Shin-chan wants me to do; I know what Heiji wants me to do.” Kaito slowly shifted to face Saguru, laying gingerly on his side, and Saguru helped him situate himself, as to not further open his wound. “I need to do this.” The blond frowned at him, and let out the air he’d been holding in his lungs.

“I just…I don’t want you to lose everything you _could_ be. You could do so much, Kaito. You could still be a magician, you could still go to college, you could still do…anything other than this. This doesn’t have to be you. This doesn’t have to be all of what you are. It doesn’t have to be what we are.”

“I am this, Saguru. This is me. The costume, the rhymes, the heists, the shitty one-liners, all of that is _me_. I am Kaitou Kid for a _reason_. I have to be.”

“Kaitou Kid is your father, he doesn’t have to be _you._ All you’re doing is keeping a ghost alive in quest of something that may not even exist.”

“That’s low, Saguru.” Kaito broke their hands apart and turned roughly onto his back.

“Kaito,” Hakuba reached for his hand, but Kaito swiftly pulled it away, “I don’t want you to die.”

“I’m not going to _die_.”

“Your father died, Kaito. Your father died doing the same thing you’re doing right now. You cannot be blind to what’s right in front of you. It’s glaring. They’re going to find you. They’re going to hurt you, or they’re going to hurt someone you love--”

“Gods, shut up. I don’t even want to think about that,” Kaito flopped his arm over and felt around until he found Saguru’s mouth, covered it with his hand, and then shushed him, “You don’t have to remind me. I thought about, well, _most_ of this before I got involved with _you,_ let alone the other two.” Saguru made a sound through his hand that sounded very much like: ‘I don’t believe that/you.’ And Kaito laughed at him, took his hand off of Saguru’s mouth, and turned to face him again. The taller man’s hands shot out to steady him immediately, and remained on his hip after he was settled.

“What? Why do you think I didn’t jump your bones the minute I saw you?” The infamous smirk was plastered on his face, and Saguru frowned disapprovingly at him.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“No, no, I’m serious.” He laughed, and continued, “I really did. I was like, ‘Do I really want to involve other people in this?’ And it took me like 3 months to figure out that no, I didn’t want to involve other people in this, unless they willingly joined me in my quest for Pandora. And you said yes when I asked you, but if you don’t want to be here anym—” And this time it was Saguru who shushed Kaito.

“I want to be wherever you are.” Saguru smirked, tension leaving his shoulders. He could bring it back up later, when Kaito was better and not resigned to bedrest.

“You’re a fucking **sap** , you know?” But there was a light blush on his cheeks and a smile reaching from ear to ear, pearl-white teeth poking through.

“You’re a guy in a white-suit-and-cape who frequently drops roses everywhere and flirts with anyone and everyone he sees; you once told Heiji he was ‘the most beautiful rose in a bouquet of lilies’, and _I’m_ a sap?”

“Shut up.” Kaito smiled at him, and kissed him. His lips tasted like chapstick and chicken-noodle soup. And everything was okay for the time being.


	3. love is like a hunger, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KaiShin focus with a side-dash of plot I guess. More angst. More comfort. Yayyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes I am vv sorry that it took me a fucking _year_ to get this out to you. It's been a rough 365 days, and I'm slowly recovering. Thanks for sticking with me. Love y'all.
> 
> Song? I'd Die for You by Bon Jovi

Shinichi had lost count of how many times he’d found himself in this situation – lying down in bed next to an injured Kaito, his throat raw and his cheeks cold from recently dried tears. It was jarring how one could get used to seeing all the blood and gore – especially when it was surrounding someone you loved, someone you would like to spend your life with. When this had all begun, he could remember screaming and Heiji trying to get a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. He could remember Saguru’s eyes darting back and forth between him and Kuroba – calculating, making a decision to comfort him or keep his attentions on making sure Kaito was breathing. Hattori had succeeded in cupping a hand over his mouth and pulled him tight to his chest. It was ugly – Heiji’s tear and drool stained shirt and Kaito’s bandages soaked with blackened blood. Things like this were always messy in the beginning. 

He was brought out of his train of thought as Kaito turned to face him, eyes open, but weary from sleep. Kaito reached out and pulled Shinichi in, his partially bare chest pressing up against the latter while he buried his face into Shinichi’s neck. 

“Mmm. Nothing like waking up to a pretty boy in your bed.” And Shinichi could practically feel the smirk against his skin.

“How are you feeling?” Shinichi asked. His fingers found their way across Kaito’s back, gingerly trailing around the edge of the gauze. 

“Perfect,” Kaito nuzzled further into Shinichi, but Shinichi could feel the slight hesitance in his touch. He was being careful. Good. Finally. It had only taken 3 fucking years to get this idiot to be serious about his injuries. Kaito seemed to drift back off into sleep, and Shinichi carefully slipped out of his arms. Changing Kaito’s bandages could wait for a bit, letting him sleep was a bit more important. 

Shinichi padded over to the mini-kitchen and turned on the radio that sat beside the stove. He listened for a moment, turning the dial and finding a station he liked, settling on a classic american rock. Shinichi closed his eyes and listed for a moment, and then set about making breakfast. He grabbed a coffee filter from the top cabinet and carefully spooned out the coffee grounds, setting the coffee maker to brew.

 

_ I might not say I'm sorry _ _   
_ _ Yeah, I might talk tough sometimes _ _   
_ _ And I might forget the little things _ _   
_ _ Or keep you hanging on the line _ __   
  


They had very few appliances here and what they did have seemed to be coated in a thin layer of dust. Good to know that Saguru and Heiji had just buckled and gotten take-out again, like always. Silently, he hoped for there to at least be some eggs in the fridge. Shinichi set to washing out a small pan and the kettle, taking care to get into the small crevices as he tapped his foot to the drumbeat of the song.  __   
  


_ But if I could see inside you _ _   
_ _ Maybe I'd know just who we are _ _   
_ _ 'Cause our love is like a hunger _ _   
_ __ Without it we would starve

 

Instant miso soup and a few fried eggs wasn’t exactly the healthiest of breakfasts, but at the very least he could say he tried. Dropping the freeze-dried miso soup into two mugs, he started the kettle on the stove top and cracked 3 eggs into the pan, followed shortly after by a small tab of margarine. The eggs fried up quickly and he plated them, setting them down on the small table in the corner of the kitchen. Shinichi noticed, offhand, that the tablecloth was fraying at the ends. Soft cream strands of fabric hanging off the corners of the table.. For a moment, he wondered just how it had gotten that way. It looked like it had been  _ torn.  _

_ I'd die for you _ _   
_ _ I'd cry for you _ _   
_ _ I'd do anything _ _   
_ _ I'd lie for you _ _   
_ _ You know it's true _ _   
_ __ Baby I'd die for you

Shinichi’s breath hitched, remembering that night. How could he have forgotten? How could...how had they not replaced this table cloth yet? His fingers stroked the worn cotton fabric, taking the frayed threads between his finger tips.  _ Gods, that night.  _ That was the first night he’d thought Kaito was going to die. The first night he’d told Kaito he loved him. The first night he’d gone to sleep with nightmares of Kaito’s eyes fading in front of him, of blood, or gore, of life seeping out of his love’s body. The kettle sounded off in the background, screaming and wailing, and echoing the unlived cry at the back of his throat. His knees felt weak. _   
_

_ I'd die for you _ _   
_ _ I'd cry for you _ _   
_ _ If it came right down to me and you _ _   
_ __ You know it's true, baby I'd die for you--

The radio switched off in the background and the whistling of the kettle faded away. Shinichi could feel a hand on his back as he slowly sank to the floor, staring at the threads in his hands. He took the tablecloth down with him, slowly edging it off the table. The plates of fried egg did not topple to the floor when he hugged the cloth to his chest, sobbing loudly into it. Kaito’s hand was on his shoulder now, shaking him, trying to get him to look up at him. He couldn’t. Not right now. He  _ couldn’t.  _ Kaito dropped to the floor next to him and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him to lay back against his chest.

“I’m here _.  _ I’m okay and I’m  _ here _ , Shinichi,” Kaito whispered, kissing the top of his head. A few moments passed, as Shinichi slowly lessened his grip on the cloth. His breathing began to even out as he leaned back further into Kaito.  The detective cleared his throat and sniffled, straightening out a bit.

“Your bandages need to be changed.” Shinichi mumbled, still clutching at the tablecloth. They remained like that for a while: sitting on the kitchen floor, pressed into each other, breathing. 

“I’m sorry.” Kaito let his head fall onto Shinichi’s shoulder, his arms tightening around him, “I’m sorry.” 

“You’d better be, you  _ ass _ .” Shinichi let out a strained laugh, “I know Saguru probably already lectured you--”

“He did.” Kaito interjected. Shinichi turned in his grip, his eyes drifting down to the bandages on Kaito’s chest, littered with pin-pricks of red seeping through.  He touched his fingertips to the edge of them, smoothing down the stretched gauze. Kaito leaned in, touching his forehead to the side of Shinichi’s head.“I know that I’m not one to talk, but  _ gods  _ Kaito, for the sake of my blood pressure I need you to be careful,” Shinichi breathed, letting their fingers intertwine, “Promise me, please, that you’ll be careful.” 

Kaito sighed after a few moments, and let out a small chuckle, “Okay.” He kissed Shinichi’s cheek, “I’ll at least try. Promise.”

Shinichi gave him a sad smile and moved to stand, Kaito helping him up along the way. The kettle sat on the stovetop still, steam billowing from the spout. Quickly, he turned off the burner and poured the boiling water into the two mugs he’d set out earlier. Absently he noticed the plates of fried egg placed precariously on the edge of the counter by the stove. He passed one them to Kaito, gesturing toward the table, and grabbed the mugs.

They ate breakfast in silence. After, Shinichi changed Kaito’s bandages and then set upon washing the dishes. Kaito hobbled back into bed, tired even though he had only been awake for a few hours. Hearing the faucet turn on in the kitchen, he pulled out his phone and quickly shot a text to Heiji, erasing it as soon as it confirmed it was sent. 

_ I need to talk to you. Meet me at the corner store at midnight. - Kaito _

Heiji’s response came almost instantaneously, a simple, “ _ okay _ ”.  Kaito erased this message as well and laid back down on the bed, curling into a ball and pulling his comforter over his head. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
